


Broccoli

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M, Flogging, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: Theme: Day of the DeadPrompt: K/Leoben Mistress Kara cracks her whipaltitudeandwine





	Broccoli

Leo's mind drifts, hearing a voice saying, "Maybe last time you were the prisoner and I was..."

The physical and aural crack drove his lassitude away. He shivered, feeling the blood rush to his cock and the heat spread from the almost-but-not-quite-broken skin. He so loved Mistress K. She never held back with him, but she also never broke his skin. He did _not_ like the sight of blood, and when it was his own, he was as likely to throw up as to faint.

But tonight, it was Mistress K. Perfection in an athletic body. He pulled against the restraints, not with any intent to get away, but to make the fantasy more real for himself. She grunted behind him, and another lash landed. Fuck! She was so on tonight, they'd just started and he was about to spooge all over the wall.

He let himself go into that place that was nowhere and everywhere, imagining Mistress K scratching her nails down his back, criss-crossing the raised weals to create splendid agony. Her nails continued down his hips, digging deeper until they reached his cock, where they became unbearably gentle.

_"Do you want it tonight, Leo?" she purred._

_He closed his eyes and nodded. "Please, Mistress K. I would be honored."_

_"Of course you'd be honored, Leo, but do you_ want _it?"_

_He focused long enough to remember what he had to say: "I want broccoli, Mistress K."_

_She laid a hand on his shoulder then retreated, and he pulled at the restraints in a vain attempt to keep close to her body._

_She stepped forward again, cupping his shoulders then running her hands up his arms. He was taller, so she had to get close, and he could feel it._

_"What color is your broccoli, Leo?"_

_What?! Oh. "I want vibrant green broccoli, Mistress K."_

_She pulled his hips back, creating a marvelous strain on his wrists, and she rubbed her cock up and down his ass crack._

_Would she do it? Had he said it right?_

_He bent further in invitation, as far as he could without breaking his wrists or drawing blood, and her hands landed on his ass cheeks. Pulled them apart. Toyed with his asshole. Then she pushed in and drew out, going deeper with each inward stroke until he could feel the stretch of his anus and the tickle of her pussy hair on his ass. She drew back one last time, then pounded him, firm yet inexpressibly tender, until he was afraid he would come like a schoolboy with his first girlie magazine._

_He held on until Mistress K slowed, and he knew she was drawing it out for her own pleasure. She shoved in hard one last time, and her sweaty breasts pressed against his back as she reached for him. It shamed him that it didn't even take an entire stroke, but he could think about that later. Right now, he needed to know he'd served Mistress K well._

_"That's twenty, Leo."_

_He frowned. Twenty what?_

He surfaced enough to be chagrined at the splashes of semen chest level on the wall, and to respond, "Thank you, Mistress K. I value your time."

He knew it couldn't be real that his ass felt sore, but he relished the sensation anyway as Mistress K uncoupled the restraints and handed him the disinfectant wipes. He was careful to clean at least six inches beyond what he could see of his come, and dropped the soiled wipes into the nearby trash bin. He dressed behind the provided screen and approached Mistress K's desk.

She looked up. "Same time next week, Leo?"

"Yes, Mistress K."

She entered the information in her planner and closed it, standing. "Be sure to eat your broccoli this week, Leo." There was an odd twinkle in her eyes.

He was more than halfway home when he remembered broccoli wasn't his real green word. He had to pull into an abandoned parking lot and deep-breathe for five minutes before he could resume his trip home and finish what she'd started.

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes regarding using a whip or flogging are strictly my own, because my sexpert was unavailable.


End file.
